


Demacian Snowdown

by Totally_not_Vi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fuck me my hands are cold, Keys still stick when I type, Poros, Snowdown lesbos, gift me skins on league pls, srsly I'll write smut in return :)))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: "A letter from the Laurent house." The servant sent by the Laurents held out a red letter that very much said Fiora in it's appearance alone. Quinn took it and chuckled when she held it in front of herself to read it, the little gold tapestries on just the letter itself being more than needed but the perfume that wafted off of the letter appreciated at the least. She took the knife that rested on her nightstand and gently slit open the envelope to pull out what was more than likely an invitation to stay the night at Fiora's. The top line of the letter itself was enough to confirm her assumptions. "You are cordially invited..." Fiora always did have her way of beating around the bush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's not Cait and Vi for once but hey what can I say I have a soft spot for Bird and baguette (as I affectionately call it). If you guys like this then I may write more of it in the future. Future being whenever I feel like writing. Enjoy! P.S. I'm writing Quinn as she appears in her Woad Scout skin so if you don't know what that is then look it up and you'll see why I use it every time I play League.

Quinn rolled her shoulders and twisted herself until she heard a satisfying 'pop' echo from the crack of her back, a small moan rolling off her tongue in tandem because it was exactly what the ranger had been wanting ever since she got back to the Demacian barracks from a day of scouting duty on Snowdown's eve. Valor squawked at Quinn from the bed he nested on since the moment the two of them entered their shared room. "Yeah yeah I know Val, you're probably just as hungry as I am. Just gimme a minute to at least get my gear off and then I'll take us to see if their is anything good for us at the hall. Sound like a plan Val?" The bird squawked as he did before in response. "That's what I expected."  
She was not even two minutes into taking her gear off (only managing to get her gauntlets and headpiece off in the short time frame) when a knock came at her door. A shake of her head and a sigh was given, couldn't she just have two seconds to herself? Nonetheless she quickened herself and gave whoever wanted her a "Gimme a sec" to quiet the incessant knocking. Once she had properly unequipped herself and was ready, she answered the door to find a servant she immediately recognized being from the Laurent house, the small crest on his outfit belonging to house Laurent being a give away as well. The servant cleared his throat and straightened himself. "A letter from the Laurent house." The servant held out a red envelope that very much said Fiora in its appearance alone. Quinn took it and nodded with a quiet thanks to the servant, not noticing that he didn't leave after she took it. Upon further inspection of the envelope when she finally had it in her hands, she noted all the little intricacies and designs on the envelope itself, gold linings and the Laurent crest made out of gold being used in place of wax to keep the letter inside contained. If their is one thing she knew about her girlfriend is that she was not one to skimp on impressions or showing off, even to those she already knew or were close to. She chuckled at the extent to which Fiora would go to to just further prove how much of dweeb she was compared to Quinn (although you'd hear stories of the opposite side of this if you went and asked the head of the Laurent house herself). She unclipped the little crest gently and pulled out what was more than likely an invitation to stay the night at Fiora's. The top line of the letter itself was enough to confirm her assumptions. "You are cordially invited to be a guest at the 1st Laurent Private Snowdown Dinner. Wear your best attire and arrive in a timely manner. Special guests are given the option of staying the night at the Laurent Manor. P.S. Wear whatever you'd like Quinn. And I suppose the bird can come along too." The perfume that wafted off of the letter and the lipstick outline of Fiora's lips in the bottom right corner of the letter were more than enough to convince the ranger to get dressed up in only a matter of seconds, adorning herself with a white coat of furs that reeked of Fiora and a soft purple shirt underneath that still revealed her midriff (mostly to show off her abs) but covered enough so she wouldn't be freezing. "Come on Val, we've got ourselves a date to attend." Valor cooed happily and flew over to perch on Quinn's shoulder as she stepped out of their room.

After a brief ride in the provided carriage, she arrived at the front of the Laurent house and stepped down from the steps of the carriage into freshly fallen snow, a soft crunch that coincided with the landing of her boots. She could hear the sounds of bells and different instruments playing a common Snowdown celebration carol coming from the business district only few blocks away from the manor. For a moment she remembered hearing the same carol from a time in her childhood when she would go to the little bakery just around the corner from her home to get cakes from the now long passed owner on Snowdown's eve, free of charge because- Valor gave a peck to the side of Quinn's head, not a hard one but one to pull the girl out of thought before she starved the poor eagle and longer. Quinn shook her head and gave Val an apologetic look before giving a soft boop to his head and proceeding forward towards the entrance to the manor. A few soft knocks to the door and a moment of waiting resulted in Fiora herself opening the door as opposed to what would usually be one of her butlers or maids opening it. The smiling Demacian Duelist stood there in a black dress that Quinn had only seen her wear on one occasion before (Quinn being the only witness to that and being the one to remove said dress after a brief dinner session between the two) and the smells and warmth of the house immediately could be felt by the Ranger just from the small spaces it could get through into the open air of the night. Fiora stepped back to let Quinn come in and shut the door behind her once she had, quickly moving from the door to pull her beloved ranger in for a hug and a longheld kiss that was only separated after a minute so the two of them could catch their breaths and chuckle at each other. Fiora pulled her head back a little so she could stare lovingly into the other's eyes with a warm smile still on her lips. "Mi amour, I've been waiting for you~." The Duelist's right hand straddled Quinn's side while her left did the same to the other. "Sorry about not showing up sooner Fiora, they had me going on scouting today because another scout didn't show up for it."  
"How dare they deprive me of my little oiseau. I'll be sure to have that soldier properly reprimanded at my request."  
Quinn shook her head at the other in joking disapproval. "I'm sure whatever they'll do to him will be adequate hun. Let's just enjoy the fact that I'm here now with you and that I'm more than willing to stay the weekend at the least. Maybe even longer depending on how badly I'm needed." Fiora scoffed at the mere thought of Demacian command pulling her Quinn away from her after only spending the weekend with Fiora. "They'll be lucky to have you back on duty in a week at the VERY least. I'll be sure of that."

xOvOx

Fiora sipped back the warm wine that she had made from her own vineyard a few years ago, the heated drink accentuating the dinner she was eating with Quinn. She would have to be sure to personally thank her chefs after the weekend (She made sure every one of them went home to their families immediately after they had finished making dinner for the couple as she already felt bad enough having them make dinner in the first place but they insisted they at least give her a good dinner to share with Quinn before they had to leave) because they had really outdone themselves this time. Even Valor was pleased instead of his usual glare that he gave whenever Fiora took Quinn away from him, the eagle seeming to have set aside his differences with the Duelist to enjoy the food given to him. Quinn was, as usual, balancing eating and giving praise to the food much to Fiora's amusement because of just how much of a dweeb the ranger was being in the company of her lover. She was so engrossed in her food that she didn't notice the movement of the Duelist who reached beside herself to fetch a little something while she drank with one hand "Everything about this is so good, much better than the stuff they provide in the hall. The steak is cooked to perfection and the flavour of it is so amazing and-"  
"Quinn."  
"Yes?" She looked up from her food for a moment to meet the amused gaze of her lover who had a wine glass raised to her lips in one hand and a small black box in the other hand that was outstretched towards the ranger.  
"Happy Snowdown." Quinn's eyebrows raised in a mix of confusion and excitement as she had a general idea as to what the box contained. She shakily took it and slowly opened it with a gasp once she finally saw the item inside and the gleam it gave in the firelight coming from behind her.  
"Je t'aime, Quinn."

xOvOx

Quinn happily nuzzled her cheek into Fiora's bare chest, the combined warmth of the duvet pulled over the both of them and their unclothed bodies pressed together being a wonderful Snowdown gift in itself. Of course the added bonus of using Fiora's breasts as pillows while she scratched Quinn's scalp was a much welcomed addition. Valor's gift was a nice little bed for himself instead of having to make a makeshift nest in Fiora's plants every time he stayed with the two (this was more so Fiora wouldn't have to clean up said nest every time). Fiora hummed to herself in a state of content, pleased that her fiance loved her new ring and new bed. Not only pleased with her lover, she was pleased with herself for being able to provide a good Snowdown for the ranger she had in her grasp and making up for the work Quinn had to go through earlier. Suddenly she felt the soft vibrations of Quinn quietly snoring on her chest and she couldn't but giggle at the woman, even her sleeping being something to adore. She leaned her head forward one last time to press a soft kiss among short red locks of hair before resting her head back onto her own pillow to close her eyes. "Bonne nuit...Quinn."


End file.
